Ashes
by Krabbie Inc
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh and Witch Hunter Robin crossover!The end of the world is nigh. But not quite eve. Yami Marik has taken over Earth. Now to finalize his eternal grip over the heavens, earth, and hell, all he has to do is kill the devil.


Krabbie: I am actually writing a horror fic...wo.../blinks/  
  
Ldy Pucca: And believe it or not...Marik's the main character...scary...  
  
Ryou: Yeah...very... are you sure that you aren't under a spell?  
  
Krabbie: Yep! I'm sure...I think...anyway. Readers! This is only a VERY short story that I thought up during Algebra II. I might not update as soon cause hey! It's only a one shot!  
  
DISCLAIMER: /gives lawyers the Evil Eye/ Give it all ya got! Bring. It. On.  
  
DEDICATED To: David Leung. Died four years and 1 months ago. He was a kind and loving person. Rest in Peace.  
  
Ashes: Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End   
  
By: KrabbieTweety   
  
Long, long ago when the pyramids were still young, there lived an evil person. He had spread hate and darkness wherever he went. He became such a treat to the Pharaoh and his court that the people of Egypt ran to him for help, begging him to do something. The Pharaoh consented to fulfill the prophecy of the ancients. To do so he sealed himself, the malevolent person, and a tomb robber within the confines of the Sennen Items. It was foretold that he would be reincarnated to once again fight the darkness. It was true, after a 5000-year wait, Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar became the spirits' reincarnation. Yes...the evil was named Yami Marik. And once again, the Pharaoh fought against him. Only this time...the Darkness triumphed. The Pharaoh, Earth's last savior fell. So the Darkness spread to the nether reaches of the Earth, relentless in his dream to plunge Earth into everlasting darkness. Now to finalize his rule over the heavens, hell and Earth, he must challenge and defeat Satan himself. No...Yami Marik doesn't plan to just walk up and kill. No...it would be a waste. Besides...why wouldn't Yami Marik want to use his trickery and cunning to do that? Yes he would. Besides there are far more ways then one to skin a cat.  
  
The Devil's Court   
  
"ENTER!" boomed the sonorous voice of the Devil.  
  
The doors of his fiery court opened and a being stepped in. Satan cocked his head, all the better to look at this...person. The human was a young Egyptian with light blonde spiked hair, he also carried something...it looked like the Sennen Rod. Satan found himself sinking into pupil-less violet eyes, eyes so cold that they were like icy fire. He was unlike any human the Devil encountered. No...the man gave off a fiery aura of darkness and power unlike anybody Satan ever encountered in his life.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To work for you..."  
  
"Is that all?  
  
"Supposedly,"  
  
"Why should I enlist YOU to help me with my everlasting battle against the heavens?"  
  
"Because... the land above you is already under my control. And I can hand the power to anyone I choose. So if I hand the power to you, you will gain a huge asset. Besides...why shouldn't you?"  
  
The Devil was VERY tempted by this. Maybe this human has more to him then I thought' "What is your name?"  
  
A smirk graced the man's features and –was it possible? – His face stretched to un-humanlike proportions. Then as quick as can be, his face morphed back into it's normal proportions. "Why do you need my name? I know who I am...and I am what I am. But I suppose you want my name nonetheless. Call me Yami Marik,"  
  
"Did you do anything...drastically evil?"  
  
A sneer. "Why yes, now that you mentioned it. I have defeated the Pharaoh Yami, Earth's Last and Final savior. I sent him into hiding. I caused the hikaris of the Tomb Robber Bakura and the Pharaoh to come down with a deadly disease. They have around a week before they die,"  
  
"Alright...you're enlisted."  
  
The Living Earth   
  
Witch Hunter Robin tossed and turned in her thin bedclothes. It was so...so cold nowadays. Even when the Sun came out the Earth was so icy. She shivered and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Soon she had a dream-or was it a vision?  
  
A young Egyptian man walked up to Robin. He was carrying a golden rod that shimmered in the dull light. The eye of Horus glimmered on his forehead. He stood beside her. "What use are you Robin? You cannot do anything. The world of Witches has already fallen under my control. You are a nobody in this realm of darkness. But you will serve on final use for me. What is it? I can't tell you," the man reached into the folds of his clock and drew out a black and silver chalice. He also drew a silver needle that was intricately carved and reached out to prick her finger. Robin tried to squirm away, but it seemed like she was frozen. He pricked her right index finger and placed the chalice next to her bed. Then the man turned around and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Robin's eyes flew open. The tiny prick on her finger. The little pain. It...it felt so real. But wasn't it only a dream? Deciding it didn't matter, Robin drifted off once again to the Realm of Nightmares (dreams had somehow been vanquished). She didn't notice the tiny drops of blood that flowed from her finger.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
And Yami Marik's grin grew wider.  
  
End of Chapter   
  
Ldy Pucca: Wo...o.o...I'm scared! KRABBIE! SAVE ME!  
  
Krabbie: /comforts a shivering Ldy Pucca/ Shh.... it's just a story.  
  
Marik: Or is it? /grins maniacally/  
  
Ldy Pucca: / wails and shivers some more and buries her head inside Krabbie's arms/  
  
Krabbie: STOP SCARING HER DAMNIT! /glares/ for ONCE I put you as the main character in my story and THIS is how you repay me?  
  
Marik: ' 


End file.
